Are You Mad!
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Under Construction. Please don't read or more than likely the chapters won't make sense because editing will not be done in order, and the plot will slightly change.
1. Are You Mad!

Neji and Naruto have managed to keep their relationship secret for about a year, but now, Naruto wants to let Konoha know who he loves. Read on to find out what happens when lovers clash. Is Neji willing to expose the secret that they guarded so well? Or will their disagreement drive them to seek kinder arms?

Pairings:Neji x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, Implied Neji x Sasuke, Naruto x Iruka

* * *

Okay welcome. This story was previously called 'Dance of Sakura'. It has been redone, edited, and worked around a little... It's still the same story... I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard on it. If you find mistakes in grammar or the like please do comment. Comment please. If you've read 'Dance of Sakura' please read this one I guarantee you'll love it even more. Well enough of me and this enjoy!

Just so you know... I don't own them... the story is the only thing that's mine. The ages here are about 16-20 as you see fit.

**

* * *

Ch. 1 Are You Mad?! **

"Are you mad?! We'll get caught" Despite the obvious resistance the boy would not release the pale hand he held in his. They continued to rush through the green trees away from Konoha. On to a secret place that only he knew of. Very soon he'd share this slice of heaven with the person he loved the most.

"Come on… don't, I know a place I want to show you."

A smile spread on his face as he caressed the boy's long black hair to move him along. His eyes promised something exciting was to come.

"Look, we can't. I mean we shouldn't. They saw us leave together." Neji rubbed his thumb against his forefinger this was an action Naruto had learned to recognize. When Naruto was away for a long time and even after being relieved by his safe arrival Neji's fingers would caress each other if only to pass the time. Every time it rained Neji's fingers began their habit. He hated the rain especially the thunder and Naruto knew that too.

"Are you nervous my little Hyuuga?" A smile spread on Naruto's face. He couldn't help but find it cute when Neji worried. It made it even more kawaii when he also pouted slightly from all the worry.

Realizing what his fingers were doing he knew he couldn't lie. Naruto knew him well. After so much time he had Neji's patterns down to perfection. There wasn't a rainy night he passed without Naruto's arms around him. That was the only thing that could make his fingers stop. Now not even Naruto's firm grasp on his hand could do that. For a whole year they had kept their relationship a secret. He didn't want them to be exposed. Even if they were the top ninja in Konoha now, prejudice would reach them.

"Yes I am and with good reason. What if the girls see? You know Ten-ten and Sakura have been on to us. What if they follow?"

"Well, then they are lucky now aren't they?" Naruto's eyes closed and his prankster smirk spread across his face.

This made Neji even more nervous. The thought of the truth of this bud of a relationship to be exposed to the world made him feel a sickness he usually felt only during mission when they knowingly walked into an ambush.

"Where are we going anyways? You haven't told me you just came up to me and grabbed me by the hand."

"Well it's a special day. I have a special thing for you." Naruto was proud of what he had to show Neji.

"And what's so special about today?" Neji had never been good with dates even if it were the most important moment of his life his memory never did him any good.

"Just wait and try to keep up… you'll see" Naruto had planned this out days before. Well not actually planned in fact it was by accident that he found this certain place in time for their big day.

"You know if you want to touch or kiss me my house is empty." Neji knew Naruto's uncontrollable heat of desire. Ever since that first night he realized how much Naruto could love him. Hours could pass and Naruto wouldn't be satisfied. He still looked upon Neji's body, even after months of knowing him fully, as if it were the very first time. The shyness always took over and his face blushed deeply before his inner self took over. He loved Neji and Neji loved him. It was perfection.

"No, I mean yes, you know I always do, but not now just wait please it's worth it." Naruto picked up the speed he couldn't wait to show this to Neji. It might not have been as good as he made it seem but Naruto fell in love with the sight and couldn't wait for his lover to see it too.

"Close your eyes Nene." Naruto blushed at the nickname he only used at home. Finally they were there. Neji's eyes began to peek. "Not yet." Naruto led him to the middle of this beautiful field. Cherry blossoms in bloom were everywhere. A gentle wind blew as Neji opened his eyes. His first view of this perfect little piece of heaven was unforgettable. A gentle rain of pink and white sakura petals flowed down on to the green grass. Small clear springs filled the air with sounds of bubbling beauty.

"Naruto, where are we?"

"Does it matter? I'm here with you and you are here with me. We are together in this beautiful place. So, does anything else matter?"

Neji just smiled he still couldn't believe where they were standing.

"Naruto what's today?" Neji still hadn't figured it out. It's not as if he couldn't have guessed correctly even if given clues. For a genius Neji was very forgetful.

"Well, I would like to have us play a stripping-guess game but I don't want anyone to see your body. I'll tell you then. Today is a very special day. The best day I have ever lived. It was today that I first held your hand and the first time you ate ramen with me. Do you remember that?"

Neji sighed "How can I forget? That's the day my other half accepted me." Neji leaned in for a kiss. Naruto took him greedly into his arms and their lips melted together. Once their locked lips parted Naruto's hands explored that body he loved the most. He let his hands wander down Neji's back, his favorite place to be. Neji remembering where they were gently pushed Naruto away.

"So you do remember?"

"Of course. I may not remember the date but I sure do remember the day."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. If you did or even if you didn't please review. It makes my day wonderful. Have a good day! 


	2. Ramen

Welcome back. Thank you for reading. Please do review. I really want to know what you all think. I write because I love it. I do this because it's a passion of mine. I do not need x number of reviews to go on, but ocassionally its nice to know readers out there enjoy what I do. So please if you enjoy it or hate it review. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 2 Ramen **

_**One year ago today…**_

It had been a long day for team 7. Plenty of years had past since they were called that. Now they where equal team members and no longer sensei and students. This mission was going to be especially tough; four jounin were needed and team 7 was the perfect combination. Tsunade-sama was right to send them. It wasn't even midnight yet and already Kakashi's team had returned. There were smiles all around even on the Uchiha's face, but soon after entering the village their laughter died down. They hadn't even past the gates when already they had friends expecting them.

_Oh no… not Gai… he probably wants to challenge me…_

And as if Kakashi's words had been heard Gai's booming voice broke through his thoughts.

"Oi, Kakashi we are still tied! My adorable student, Lee, brought a competition that we hadn't yet tried to my attention. I believe it is my turn to pick the challenge."

"Really? Okay, what is that?" Kakashi, obviously uninterested, leaned against a wall and pulled out his infamous book.

"A race around Konoha..." Gai looked as youthful as ever and the smile that gleamed on his face made it almost impossible to deny that he wanted to beat Kakashi once and for all.

_Too easy what's the catch…_though Kakashi

"On one foot!"

_I knew it… one foot. _Sigh _this might be fun._

Partially ignoring Gai and his team he turned and said "Maa, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura go ahead and get some rest. We've earned it tonight, unfortunately for me this might take a while"

"So you accept the challenge?" Gai had secretly been practicing all that day taking advantage of the fact that Kakashi had been out.

"Yes." Kakashi accepted only because he was feeling unusually upbeat.

"Let's go Lee!"

"Sir!"

The three took off to decide a start point. Neji, Ten-ten, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stood together under Konoha's bright lights. Soon the five of them were walking together to the center of town. Uncertain as to the direction they were taking Sakura took advantage of the opportunity.

"Sasuke, want to go eat some sweets?!" Sakura's voice squeaked

"I hate sweets." Sasuke's usual indifference still failed to get through the thick-headed girl

"Wanna go to my house?" asked the naïve girl.

"No."

_Harsh. _She thought.

"I'll take you Sakura." Naruto was only being polite because he hated to see that dumb look on Sakura's face after being turned down by Sasuke countless times. Even after so many years had past Sakura still had a crush on the man. She was a smart medical ninja. She had the best medical healing abilities that rivaled Tsunade's own, but still she couldn't imagine Sasuke as anything else but her boyfriend.

"Baka, I want to be protected not to have someone to protect." Her usual stupidity shone through her words. Unaware of what a great friend she could have in Naruto, Sakura took off heatedly towards her home. Even after proving himself countless times she still saw Naruto as the immature little boy he was when growing up. Naruto did admit to pranks once in a while and his love for ramen never ceased to exist. He lived in the same small apartment and still laughed uninhibited by the world. He hadn't changed much in his personality, but his abilities and dependability had certainly improved.

Sasuke not being one to care about Sakura's actions took this time to jump from rooftop to rooftop away from the remaining three.

"Sakura had a good idea. Are you hungry Ne--?" Naruto who had finally gotten enough courage to ask was interrupted by Ten-ten.

"Sure!" Ten-ten assumed that Naruto was asking her because Sakura was gone. She didn't even consider the fact that Neji might have been the one to catch Naruto's eye. It was in fact Neji who had caught his attention. It had been a while since Naruto had liked someone. Even though he was getting older girls never seemed to do it for him. It was only recently that he had noticed the reactions of his body as he slept near Neji. He began to feel aroused near Neji when they went on missions. He wanted to be sweet to him and in fact often was. It was a different feeling. It felt better than his only crush with Sakura which he later came to accept as just a phase. He had finally come to terms with his sexual orientation and was willing to take a small risk tonight to get closer to Neji.

"Great…" Naruto answered unenthusiastically and stared past Ten-ten in an attempt to look at Neji. Nervously he dared to ask "so, Neji want to come?" Naruto desperately hoped Neji would say "yes" or he'd have to spend what was left of that night with Ten-ten.

"I must get home." Neji lied. He knew that if he agreed he'd find something else to like about Naruto. He had been denying to himself the fact that every time he looked at Naruto he felt something that made butterflies dance in his stomach. Nervousness always surfaced during missions with Naruto. He remembered staying up at night in the team's tent when Naruto slept heavily next to him. He couldn't help at times to just stay awake and look at the blonde's hair and listen to his breath draw in and out slowly as he dreamt unbeknownst to Neji those dreams often starred him. He didn't want to spend any more time with him. It would only make those awkward feelings worse.

"Oh come on Neji. My treat!" Naruto spoke in a cute whiny voice he had never used before.

_Why do I find him so … so… I can't say it… just… so very very…_

Neji took a deep breath and rid himself of doubt "Okay. Where to?"

"Ichiraku no Ramen?!" Naruto still couldn't kick his ramen habit. He still let Iruka-sensei treat him every once in a while.

"Sure!" Ten-ten blushed _I wonder why Naruto insisted on bringing Neji. He probably was too nervous about asking me out. Is this a date? Does it count? Yay!!! It probably does._

_I wish it were me and Neji. _Thought Naruto. He couldn't see that the girl had a crush on him. He couldn't see past Neji at this point. He really felt like pulling Neji closer by wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Earlier in the week he had had a talk with Iruka-sensei about his new feelings. He was so perplexed over the situation. He had no one to talk to and liking men when you were a man wasn't a common thing among the villagers, at least not to his knowledge. Iruka-sensei didn't know exactly how to make him feel better.

He simply asked Naruto "What is love?"

"Well, it's a feeling sensei. I think."

"Okay and love can be felt by anyone right?"

"Yes"

"Well, then does it really matter who is feeling it? I mean love is love no matter who it's from or for."

"I suppose but that doesn't make it 'right'" Iruka took Naruto into a deep embrace.

"Naruto, it is right. It's people that are wrong. Loving someone is never wrong, but you will have to be ready to face people who disagree. Not everyone can accept relationships with same sex partners." He smiled at Naruto and added "No matter what you can always come to me. I don't care how old you are I'll always be here for you." He ran his hand through Naruto's blond hair and the boy smiled.

Naruto was ready. He took a short leap and asked "Do you like ramen, Neji?"

Giving his answer no thought he said "I've never had it." Neji didn't know the effect that answer would have on the boy. He was grabbed by the shoulders and in an instant Naruto was staring straight into his eyes with an incredulous look on his face.

"No! You have to try miso ramen and pork ramen and… and…" Naruto was overexcited by the fact that he could introduce his world of ramen to Neji. He couldn't believe that Neji hadn't yet tried ramen.

"I think I'll only be able to sample one." Neji cut him off. _I hope that wasn't rude. What am I saying its Naruto._

"Welcome, Neji to Irchiraku's!" Neji sat down and quickly Naruto picked the empty stool nearest to him. Ten-ten eagerly sat next to Naruto.

"Two Miso ramen please." Naruto dared to order for Neji.

_How sweet he ordered for me. _Thought Ten-ten, incorrectly.

"Ten-ten are you going to eat something?" Naruto hadn't realized that the girl that undressed him with her eyes everyday had a major crush on him.

"Oh, right I'll have the same please." Ten-ten couldn't believe that Naruto had ordered for Neji but not her. She was getting the hint of what was going on. If only she were wrong she hoped.

"So Naruto how was the mission?" asked Ten-ten eager to talk and get to know more about her secret crush.

"It was great. It ended quickly though." Naruto didn't even look at her once. He was too busy staring at Neji's long black hair. It was glistening under the moon light and Naruto could only imagine how it would feel to hold it and run his fingers through it.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Ten-ten waved her arm in front of Naruto's eyes

"Huh, oh yeah." Naruto was too busy thinking of the boy's white skin that looked like sweet milk and wondering what the taste would be.

"I asked if you came here often." Repeated an agitated Ten-ten. It had been 10 minutes of her asking questions and not once did Naruto look at her. He wasn't talking to Neji either but at least he held his attention longer than the girly panda that was sitting too close for comfort.

"Oh a lot a lot. I love ramen." Naruto finally managed to get his eyes off of Neji's spellbinding looks. Looks that radiated passion into him. He sheepishly smiled as he noticed Ten-ten's restless look.

_Why is Naruto ignoring Ten-ten? He is practically giving her his back and keeps staring at me. _Neji was slowly catching on to what was going on. It would seem that he wasn't the only one with those forbidden thoughts. He wanted to be sure before he acted. The fear of being rejected and exposed at the same time brought fear into him and he quickly rid his mind of the idea. He couldn't do it. It was too difficult and even if it did happen to be mutual to maintain a relationship hidden from an entire village would be even harder.

Finally their food was set in front of them. Eagerly Naruto yelled out into the night "Itadakemasu!"

Ten-ten still hoping that her crush would be reciprocated ate in the most ridiculous way to impress Naruto, slurping the broth and practically swallowing the noodles whole.

Even with her antics she didn't manage to get Naruto to look in her general direction. Naruto's attention varied from his bowl to Neji and back to his bowl. He wondered if this beautiful man next to him was enjoying this night as much as he was.

Naruto almost fell off of his chair as he watched Neji delicately place a noodle in his mouth. He sucked in a noodle a little too fast which made the end piece land in his hair. Naruto couldn't help himself; without thinking he leaned in and removed the noodle before Neji could get to it. He thought this was the closest he could get so in an attempt to taste him he placed the noodle into his own mouth slurping it and enjoying every second of that small moment.

Neji was caught of guard. "Uh… Naruto?" He looked over at Naruto for a hint. Naruto smiled closing his eyes and showing his signature grin.

"Thank you, Naruto."

_AAAHHHHHHHHH! What just happened?! That's it I can't take this anymore._ "Excuse me guys I forgot my shoe or something" Ten-ten yelled out as she took off heatedly.

"Okay." Both answered cluelessly.

Their eyes met finally and Naruto's stare melted through Neji's defense. He couldn't be just another ninja to the blonde. He wanted to touch that rough hair. It probably smelled of … what would Naruto smell of?

_Damn it damn it…_ Ten-ten stomped on the ground outside the small shop.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sakura had cooled off and returned to look for Sasuke. On ignorant, lie-based, blissful dreams she had come back.

"Nothing just Naruto asked me out to dinner but he won't pay attention to me he's all over Neji. Maybe I'm the one that's interrupting… wait I'm interrupting…" quickly she turned and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. "Is Naruto?!"

"Not that I can tell…"

"Well, peek into Ichiraku's you'll see what I mean."

---

"So what prompted you to do that?" asked Neji curiously. He began to fix his hair where the noodle had hit. Tempting Naruto's stare all the more with his thin and long gentle fingers.

"Heh, Neji… umm I don't know" answered Naruto sheepishly a light blush spread on his cheeks

"Do you…" Neji wanted to ask him. He wanted and needed to know if he wasn't dreaming all of those little times during missions where Naruto would do the simplest things for Neji that he wouldn't do for any other of their teammates. He wanted to hold his hand most of all.

"Yeah?" Naruto's hope-filled voice gave Neji the courage to go on.

"You are gonna think this is odd… but do you…by any chance…"

Naruto touched Neji's hand as if to answer the unasked question. He gently squeezed and felt the warmth of the other. Neji blushed a deep pink that showed on his pale skin. Sakura had peeked in on time to see the reddening on Neji and to witness Naruto's deep stare.

She scattered outside with the other girl "Ten-ten I think you're right. I just saw Naruto staring at Neji. Neji was even blushing! I think you were right. They might just be…" Sakura was cut off by Ten-ten she was staring dumbfounded at the night sky. She whispered over and over "I can't believe he doesn't like me…I can't believe it." Ten-ten's eyes watered but she didn't cry. Its not that she loved him, but as a girl who had never had a crush on anyone other than Lee before she couldn't help but be disappointed at their find.

If only for Sakura's sake she proposed "New mission: are Naruto and Neji gay!" Sakura smiled and took the girl by the hand leading her home to plan.


	3. A Wonderful Walk

Please enjoy. This may not be as long, but I like it best this way. So please enjoy and review. If anything needs editing please do comment. . enjoy!

**

* * *

Ch. 3 A Wonderful Walk**

While the girls were away they missed their chance to accomplish their new mission. Naruto released the hand he held in his. Beads of sweat showed up on his forehead, nervously he wiped them away making sure to keep his eyes on the ground.

_Did I take it too fast? Maybe this isn't what he meant. I can't look him in the eyes..._

"Neji, I'm sorry. I maybe have been mistaken." Naruto still stared at the ground. The silence that cut the air was making it harder for Naruto to look at Neji. How would Neji react to what he had just done? Doubtlessly Naruto would be hurt.

To Naruto's surprise Neji spoke

"Naruto, its okay. I meant to ask … that which you answered so well." Neji's hand silently crept to Naruto's side where his arm dangled. He brushed his fingers into Naruto's open palm and held it until the young blonde looked up with a weak smile that held back tears. He had longed to feel the warmth of that hand. Now finally when he'd felt it instead of a proud smile Naruto was tearing up.

"Naruto, are you crying?"

"I thought I messed up. I really didn't know how you would react."

"Oh, well you didn't. I just didn't think this would happen. I mean I've thought about you for so long..." afraid he had said too much Neji fiddle with his clothes straightening out wrinkles that weren't there.

"You have?" Naruto couldn't believe this was going so well. Neji was so different. He was smart and good looking. Naruto never imagined he'd also be interested in him. Maybe Neji was cruel and was only looking to get a laugh out of this.

"Look Naruto this is kinda difficult for me to talk about. Especially with an audience" As he said this he stared at the two behind the counter.

"Let's take off then." Naruto paid for dinner and they walked out. Neji wanted Naruto to hold his hand and to walk for a while but before he could offer his cold lonely hand to the blonde Naruto broke their silence.

"I'll see you later then." Neji couldn't believe it. He wanted to stop Naruto. The night hadn't even been that long. He wanted to spend more time with him. It took all his courage to whisper. "Wait, I'll walk you home." he thought Naruto hadn't heard him.

"You don't have to." He didn't even turn to answer. Naruto had the idea in his head that this couldn't be real. He was only waiting for a final blow before he'd be called all those names Iruka had told him would come with his exposure.

Neji ran after Naruto his long black hair glistening with the moonlight slightly tripping he looked at Naruto by his side and daringly slipped his hand into Naruto's. He got close enough to his ear to make it tickle as he whispered "I know I don't, but I want to."

"oh..." Naruto smiled and out of the corner of his eye looked at Neji. After biting his lip he added "It's this way."

Neji looked around and noticed the streets were empty. It had been late when team 7 arrived he could only guess it was near midnight, a little too late for many to be out. He stared at Naruto's soft lips all the way there. Naruto didn't speak a word. Neji didn't dare to break the silence that drenched the night air. He only held onto the boy's hand tight. He couldn't wait to get Naruto to his apartment because then he might be able to sneak in a goodnight kiss. That is if it wasn't too fast for Naruto. Neji was nervous the whole way there he knew only one thing: tonight was his only chance and he wasn't going to miss out on it.

"So where do you live?" Neji looked around desperately looking for clues. Maybe a big neon sign that screamed "Naruto".

"Just around there and up the stairs." Naruto pointed as he answered. Neji looked disappointed "Oh" Naruto tilted his head slightly in question of the disappointed look. Neji caught on quickly and sweetly answered "I was hoping it was further." seeing Naruto's eyes slightly close either in sweet delight or curiosity he said "So that I could hold your hand longer." Neji smiled a warm smile Naruto had never seen on him. He wasn't one to share feelings or show much expression. Naruto had noticed this after many missions with Neji. He knew what every small detail on his face meant because those small clues where the most that usually came from Neji.

They walked in silence all the way up the stairs and once at the door Naruto pretended not to find his keys in hopes of Neji staying just a bit longer.

"Here they are." Naruto answered a little bit too sadly and began to fiddle with the lock.

"Have a good night Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto turned to say a goodnight that stuck to his lips. Neji moved in slowly afraid he'd be rejected for trying. Just as he began to close his eyes and lean in for that sweet first kiss Naruto cut him off"Umm… Neji do you want to come in for a bit?" not knowing if this was his way of making him stay longer or gently refusing the kiss Neji agreed politely "Sure I'd love to."


	4. How about a nap?

**Ch. 4 Grab 'Em, Zip 'Em, Take 'Em. Anytime. Anywhere.**

Naruto glad to hear Neji would stay turned to place the key in and turned it unlocking the gateway to his small abode. He pushed his shoulder against the door to give it the extra shove it needed to open.

"Welcome." Naruto smiled and wished in his head that it was cleaner than how he'd left it. It wasn't. Neji checked out the surroundings. Exactly as he had expected Naruto's home to be: A big mess. He didn't know where to look. Things were everywhere and for such a small place it sure looked crowded. Seeing that look on Neji's face Naruto quickly spoke up.

"I'm sorry I don't usually have people over." Naruto rubbed his hair as he smiled his eyes curving with it. Not knowing what else to do Naruto began picking his dirty clothes off the floor and placing dirty dishes in their place.

"Go ahead and have a seat, Neji. I'll be done quickly."

Neji sat as he was told. He crossed over empty cups of ramen and dirty clothes to get to the amazingly spotless white couch next to the table.

Silence was slowly filling the room. Naruto's grunting as he moved quickly picking this and that up were the only sounds heard. Neji looked around and wondered if Naruto had always lived alone. He knew the story of the fox and Naruto, but he knew nothing of his parents nor of his life without them. He dared to wonder how he grew up and how he turned into such a handsome, responsible man. Although the most troubling thought on his mind was what exactly had happened in the last hour.

"Naruto, I'm a little confused." Neji admitted .

"What do you mean?" Naruto was finally satisfied with the look of the apartment and stopped to talk with Neji.

"As in I'm not sure about anything that happened tonight. It all happened so fast I don't know what to think."

"I didn't mean to rush you into anything if that's what you mean. I've never been with a man before. In fact I've never liked a man before, but you stood out and grabbed my heart." Naruto blushed as he said this turning his face away from Neji had he said too much? Neji answered

"I never did before either but when you do things just like now. I can't help myself. I find it so kawaii to see you blush and turn. I have watched you during missions and I can't help but enjoy when you mess up. I feel attracted to you, it's different. I don't know what to make of it." Neji was being as honest as he dared to be.

_What should I say? I haven't come to accept it myself._

"Well, we can give it a try and see what happens. I don't know what to say. I just know I like you. I like the way you always know what to do and you are everything I'm not. You never screw up and you are … you are so perfect. I like that."

Neji laughed short and sweet. Before he could deny those comments Naruto took him be the hand and surprised his lips. When their lips parted neither knew what to say. They looked at each other until Naruto spoke up and said.

"I'm sorry I didn't even ask, but you were going to kiss me outside right?" Naruto squeezed Neji's warm hand in his.

"Yeah I was" Neji moved in closer for a second kiss. Naruto was unwilling to close his eyes, but Neji did. Naruto moved further into Neji. Their lips touched sending shocks of electricity through their bodies. Naruto didn't dare to go further than Neji's lips.

Nervously Neji opened his eyes and looked at Naruto searching for a response. He still didn't know if this was reality or if he was dreaming it all again.

"That feels good." Naruto couldn't say much more. Naruto was past the butterflies all he could feel where dragons dancing in the pit of his stomach. This was beyond what he had expected to come from this night. He had only wanted to look at the boy and perhaps even get to know him more, but now here they were sitting together on his couch, kissing. Maybe he could convince Neji to stay the night. In his mind he plotted, but was quickly interrupted.

"I've never kissed a boy before." Neji confessed.

"Oh. So, was it … did you like it?" Naruto loved it he wanted more. He wanted to go further than a kiss, but he didn't dare to say it. He only hoped that Neji too felt this way. Naruto was delighted to be his first kiss. He imagined that if this was his first kiss then he probably was a virgin too. His mind was swarming with thoughts of Neji being deflowered. Although he was a virgin himself Naruto thought he'd figure it out.

"Yes. Can we do it again?"

"Yeah." Naruto this time placed his hands on Neji's side and back pushing him down on the sofa slowly. He pressed his body against Neji's and he kissed him. This time he pushed his way into Neji slowly. Neji opened his mouth and received another first. Startled at the current that ran down his legs he pushed Naruto off.

"Naruto can we stop?"

_This isn't right. I want to but it's not supposed to be like this._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I just thought that you'd be okay…" Naruto had no idea as to what had just happened, but he had no intention of messing up and making Neji leave tonight.

_Look at him blabbering on. So cute. I shouldn't have stopped him…_

"It's okay Naruto. I just felt thirsty and I couldn't breathe." Neji was obviously lying, but Naruto didn't notice.

"Oh are you alright do you want me to open a window? What do you want to drink? Tea? Water?"

Neji enjoyed Naruto this way. It was great to see this guy who once engaged in battle was amazing. He never showed fear against any number of great enemy ninja. He stood his ground and never ceased to astound his teammates. His chakra and jutsu were enough to stop any fierce killer in their tracks, but here in Konoha in his own house he was blabbering like a 13 year old all because of him.

"Actually you had all of your weight on me so I couldn't catch my breath, and water is fine."

"Ooh. Gomenasai. I don't know what to say. I've never. It was my first real kiss."

This made Neji smile.

"It was mine too."

Naruto brought him a glass of water with naruto printed on it.

"You like naruto, Naruto?"

"Oh that? No it's just a running joke with Iruka. He thought it would be funny to fill my house with naruto items. I do the same to him, but with dolphins. We have fun."

Neji took a long drink of water. He didn't know what to say to that. He felt a tinge of jealousy thinking about Iruka with Naruto.

Once Naruto caught on he asked "Do you want a tour of my house? I'm pretty sure you'd rather not hear about my friendship with Iruka."

Neji could only laugh sheepishly afraid to admit that he couldn't care less about Iruka-sensei at that moment.

"I'd love a tour."

Naruto took Neji by the hand and pulled him up from the couch.

"This is my kitchen."

Neji only saw ramen cups everywhere and couple of cups.

"My room is here." Behind the sofa was a small bed with a picture on a night stand of Kakashi and team 7.

"The bathroom is over here." Naruto led Neji to the bathroom and walked him in.

"What are we doing?"

Naruto didn't answer him but only closed the door behind him. He pushed Neji roughly against the back wall. Rushes ran up and down Neji's legs he knew what was going to come. Naruto touched the milky whit skin he had been dying to see all night. He lifted Neji's shirt and pulled it off. Neji managed to escape and walked toward the door. Naruto walked towards him making him stumble backwards until he was pinned against the door. Neji blushed intensely. He could feel Naruto's hot breath against the nape of his neck. Although inexperienced Naruto tempted Neji with his tongue he gave small bites that never quite made it to the surface of that spotless skin.

"Naru…" Before he could speak anymore Naruto kissed him. Neji kissed back this time. He moved his limp hands onto Naruto's back and pulled him closer. Neji urged Naruto to rid himself of his shirt their lips separating only for the second it took to remove it. Neji felt Naruto's arms they were strong and quite large. Naruto's hands moved down lower on Neji. Naruto began to unzip Neji's shorts. It was warmer in the room than when they had come in and Naruto was looking to make it hotter.

"No, dame!" Startled Naruto stopped and moved back.

"Sorry I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Neji don't be mad. I wanted to…"

"If you're gonna do that lets go to your room." Neji smiled teasingly at Naruto and ran to the living room where the bed was.

_Yes yes he likes me yes yes… great. Stupid what are you still doing in the bathroom!_

Naruto ran after Neji who was currently sitting on the corner of his bed.

Naruto pushed him back onto the bed and began to climb on top. Neji inched back onto the center of the bed. Naruto crawled on top touching his body on Neji. His blue eyes teased. He felt rushes of heat run down until he too was as aroused as Naruto had been. Naruto leaned in to kiss Neji on his soft lips. Naruto let himself fall next to Neji.

Naruto sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Naruto leaned over and began kissing him once more.

Neji's hands began to explore Naruto's sides and move onto his back which was strong after years of training. Naruto held Neji close to him kissing his neck and slowly down his chest. He sucked lightly on him and continued to strip him of his clothing.

"Neji I want to… I want to be in you." Naruto said this between kisses.

"I've never done this before. Its gonna hurt isn't it? But I want to be inside you too."

Neji continued to kiss Naruto. He began to stroke him slowly in hopes that he'd get the chance to be on top this time.

"Neji… god Neji" Naruto began to moan with pleasure as Neji continued to pump him gently.

Neji flipped Naruto on his back and continued to touch him with his thin soft fingers.

"Naruto can I? Please I'll take it slow" Hesitantly Naruto grunted in agreement and tried to relax himself.

Neji used his spit for lubricant and tried to squeeze in.

"Itai!" whispered Naruto "Please use your fingers first. You're too big"

Neji spread Naruto slowly and finally made his way in. He started off slow and picked up the speed as Naruto relaxed. Neji's hand wrapped tightly around Naruto moving his hand up and down at the same speed that his hips were thrusting. Naruto moaned and he felt Neji hit a spot that made him shut his eyes in pleasure.

"Neji don't stop please don't stop" Neji was close he felt it. His muscles were pulsing in Naruto.

"Motto, hyaku! Fukaku" screamed Naruto

"Naruto! I'm gonna cum." Naruto only agreed as he shot his head back in ecstasy and let out a loud moan filling Neji's hand up with warm white liquid. At the same time Neji pumped for one last time in Naruto his eyes closing slightly and hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He fell slowly next to Naruto both out of breath.

"Can I stay the night?" asked Neji still damp from all the sweat.

"Yeah. Maybe I can take a turn before you head out." Naruto laughed a small laugh and soon both fell asleep in the true relaxation that can only come after good sex.

6


	5. Bittersweet Memories

Let me explain a couple of things before you start this chapter.

--Chapter 1 was set in the "present"

--Chapters 2-4 were a flash back to exactly one year ago "today" basically a flashback of how they got together

--This chapter is set in the "present" (this is what happens in the "present" right after ch.1)

this chapter includes some "flashbacks" which are clearly labled and are to be taken as the day after their first date and night together.

Thanks for reading and stuff if you find mistakes or anything please do tell me. I don't mind criticism. Please do review.

have fun!

**

* * *

**

**CH. 5 Bittersweet memories**

_Back in the present time._

"You _were_ pretty easy Naruto, now that I remember it." Joked Neji smiling slightly and bracing for the hit he knew was coming

_wack._ _wack. wack. _"Ok ok stop! I was kidding." Neji pouted as he rubbed his sore arm. The blonde who was pretending to be angry couldn't help but smile.

"You know it was a nice start for our relationship, but that wasn't the only thing that started that day." Naruto's face turned serious

"Yeah I remember those parts too. Especially the morning after." Neji stepped closer to Naruto and placed his arm around him.

_0o0o0o Flash back to morning after o0o0o0_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oi, Neji there's somebody at the door! Get dressed quickly!" Naruto was tripping over his pants as he struggled to slide into them.

"Who could it be at this hour?"

Neji now fully dressed ran about looking for a place to hide.

"I'm coming!" Yelled Naruto at the door.

"Oh I want to hear you scream that once more." Joked Neji

"I'm going! Hold up!" Yelled Naruto again giving Neji smile.

He slowly pulled the door open just enough to squeeze his face through.

"Ohayo, Naruto!"

"Ohayo, Sakura." _What does she want?_

Sakura peered past Naruto searching the room for any little clue of a visitor last night.

"So, can I help you then?" Naruto was even more nervous than when he didn't know who it was. She was there last night he had felt her presence when he held Neji's hand and wondered just how much she'd seen.

"May I use your bathroom?" Sakura began a pee dance. "Please."

"Umm THE BATHROOM is dirty. You don't want to go IN THE BATHROOM. Wait, don't you have a bathroom at your house?" Naruto was hoping Neji heard that and escaped through a window. Sadly that is what he did.

"Sakura! I have somebody here trying to escape!" Ten-ten's voice was loud and piercing this early in the morning.

"Oh ,no" moaned Naruto to himself

"Morning Neji." both girls smiled at him knowingly.

"Ohayo." His expression hadn't changed he was still calm, cool and relaxed as if climbing out of a window was the most natural thing in the world.

"So what were you doing in Naruto's apartment so early in the morning? Or maybe you slept over?" Ten-ten voice pierced through Naruto and had it been directed at him he would have cracked, but not Neji.

"I slept over." Neji stared her straight in the eyes and never broke contact. His stare seemed so cold Ten-ten turned and looked at her feet for a second to break the link.

"So, are you guys together?" Sakura directed her question at the blonde.

"No--" Naruto fumbled an answer

"-- we're not. What is going on here?" Neji finished his sentence realizing Naruto wasn't a very good liar.

"Then why were you sneaking out the bathroom window?!" accused Ten-ten

"For this very reason. So that stupid little yaoi fan girls wouldn't get the wrong idea. You ladies need to get a life other than stalking fellow ninja on your spare time." Neji's answer was quick and shut both girls up fast.

Both girls looked at each other a little embarrased and without another word took off in the same direction.

Neji stepped closer to Naruto. "You okay?" he asked cautiously. Naruto had a blank stare on his face.

"Yeah." he whispered after a while.

"Kinda close wasn't it?" Neji's voice had gone from cold to sweet in an instant.

"Too close. Maybe you shouldn't come over tonight." Naruto looked into Neji's eyes.

"You're right they may be watching your house tonight. I guess we'll have to keep our relationship even more secret than I thought." Neji looked around with his byakugan seeing nobody he kissed Naruto goodbye.

"So we have a relationship then?" Naruto smiled a little even though he was trying to tease Neji he was pleased to hear him say that word after only one afternoon.

"If that's what you want then yes. I know this may sound childish, but I don't want to go so soon." confessed Neji

"They might come back." with that Naruto took Neji into a deep embrace that calmed them both. Perhaps both were a little too relaxed in each other's arms because they didn't notice the girls who had returned to apologize staring from a nearby rooftop.

_0o0o0o_ _End of flash back o0o0o0_

"Neji will we ever be able to stop hiding?" Naruto removed himself from Neji's arms and reminded himself that even when they were alone they were never alone.

"I don't know. I'm still a bit afraid of what people will say." Neji took a seat on the fresh green grass that grew around the bubbling spring and offered Naruto a hand sitting down.

"Of what they'll say? I thought that didn't matter to you." Naruto was a little saddened. _Is he embarrased of me?_

"Look Naruto I know you and before you even start thinking it. I'm not embarrased of you. What I meant was more that I feared what people would _do_ if they knew." Neji did know him well. Well enough to stop his doubts before they even began.

Naruto's thoughts were calmed easily by Neji. He had never felt better about himself. Neji really lifted his self esteem he seemed to always know what to say. Like any couple they had arguements but Neji always kissed him afterwards he said it was to remove the bitterness of those words from Naruto's lips because only sweetness should touch them and be allowed to linger.

"What's the worse they could do we're ninja after all." Naruto turned to Neji for an answer

"There's power in numbers, seriously. Plus the village doesn't only include women and childern, but also other ninja. I won't risk your safety. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." his hand slowly crept its way into the blonde's.

After a short silence Naruto's questions began once more.

"Is the world really this cruel, Neji?"

"Its not a cruel world, but I'm sure its ignorance would make it seem as such." Neji always had a cool and thought out answer for him.

"I refuse to live the rest of my life like this!" Naruto was now clearly upset now. This was routine now in the year they'd been together. Everytime this subject was brought up it ended in exactly the same way. Now Neji would ask.

"What other choice do we have? Are you honestly ready for this?"

"Neji, I don't want you to ask me I want you to support me. I'm sure if we told our friends they'd understand and make it easier for the rest to--"

Then Neji would answer 'Maybe so.' and it would be over for that day, but not today instead he said what he really felt and feared.

"Naruto what if they don't? What if they hate us? What if they tell everyone and hurt you!?" Neji was tearing up "I don't want to lose you! Can't you understand that!? You are everything to me; I love you!" Neji's screams stopped there. Silence flooded his words in a rush. Even after all this time neither had said the "L" word.

"Did you say...?" Naruto was a little stunned he looked away from the grass that pushed up between his toes and examined Neji from his feet up until Naruto's ocean blue eyes met Neji's.

"I said I love you." Now Neji was more calm but also nervous as he waited for Naruto to speak up.

"Oh" He smiled at Neji "You afraid of my answer?" He teased Neji who only nodded gently "Well, I love you too." Naruto moved in slowly and pushed Neji on his back which fell perfectly on the slopping hill they were on. Their lips met and for once they weren't afraid of who was watching. Passion swelled inside waiting to be let out. Naruto's hands moved down Neji's arms until both of his hands were entwined in the other's.

* * *

thanks for reading i know this doesn't leave much of a cliffhanger for the next chapter but i was going for a sweet ending to this one... and i promise some action on the next...i will take votes though... were they followed or not? I'll consider the responses if any for the next chapter. ty for reading and reviewing! 


	6. Right Where We Belong

OMGakuto finally!!!! I've been trying to upload this update since THURSDAY!!! 4/12 wa... gosh its a relief to be able to post it...now i can read your wonderful reviews and start the next chapter...well guys enjoy and leave me some feedback if you can.

enjoy!

oh yeah i don't own it or w/e just the story is mine.

**

* * *

Ch.6 Right Where We Belong**

"We can't, not here, Naruto." Neji softly pushed Naruto off of him and sat back up.

"Come on nobody is here. We're all alone and I doubt if anybody followed us. Plus if they find out they find out. I told you I'm tired of hiding." Naruto was stubborn but he knew Neji cared too much to get caught.

"Okay. I'm sorry. You are rig--" before Naruto could finish his sentence Neji stopped his lips with a kiss and pushed him into the fresh grass once more.

"Neji you don't have to. You were rig--" again Neji stopped his talking with a long passionate kiss. "Shh. Not another word" Neji pulled off his robe exposing his torso. Naruto's eyes changed from surprised to a tranquil stare. A look Neji knew well.

Naruto loved to look at Neji. There were nights where all he would do is have Neji strip down and lay. His body was always a new wonder for Naruto. His eyes always glimmered with shyness when he placed his placid blue eyes on Neji's white creamy flesh. Naruto enjoyed it. Neji blushed the whole time, but he liked the curiosity in Naruto's face. He didn't feel like a piece of meat for exhibit, but rather like a beautiful painting being seen for the first time. Naruto always knew just how to make him feel graceful even while being still.

"Can I look at you this once not in a dark room in the middle of the night hiding our love like criminals, but here out in this bright sun and in the middle of this hidden wonder?" Naruto sat up as he spoke and began to undress Neji.

Neji nodded and stood, now completely naked, he walked towards the sakura tree which stood closest to the water and took a seat facing away from Naruto his side in full view and his back to the tree's attachment to the earth. He wrapped his arms around one knee and let his chin rest on it.

"You look so beautiful." Neji smiled and turned waiting for Naruto to come over to where he sat.

"I wish I could look at you forever. I wish I could yell to the world what I see when I lay my eyes on you. I wish I could know all the words in the human language so I may more aptly describe you to the blind. I want everyone to know what I see when I look at you, but at the same time I want to keep you my little secret. Is that selfish? I don't want anybody to see you. I want to keep you for myself. I want to savor your rose petal soft white skin forever away from prying eyes. Yet I want the freedom to love you in front of the world. What should I do then, love?" Neji was speechless for once he didn't have a quick thorough answer for his blonde. He could only look away from Naruto's expecting eyes.

"I'm sorry. I … I really don't know." Neji felt a bit like he failed Naruto. There he was just sitting watching Neji adoringly and still without an answer. If he couldn't answer him who would?

"Neji I know you just as well as you know me. I didn't really expect an answer, so take that look off your face it kinda makes you look angry. I swear I'll be quick. I just want to look at you a bit more."

Minutes passed and Naruto still explored him. He had no choice after all there was only so much Neji could take. He'd kissed him because he wanted Naruto. He needed him here in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the day. If only for today he would cast the chains of fear aside and be with his lover. He wanted him to take over and show him another day of restless passion. Thinking of this made Neji _rise _and smile He winked at Naruto which snapped him out of his serene look.

"What are you thinking Neji?" Naruto noticed Neji spreading his legs letting himself be completely exposed to Naruto.

"Oh. I get it." Naruto smirked a bit before removing his clothes and joining Neji in his nakedness. Naruto half closed his eyes lazily in a seductive manner as he crawled very cat like over to his lover's side. He gave Neji a small kiss and suck that resulted on a hand pushing Naruto down even further. Neji's initial gasp of surprise now rose to a moan. Small shocks traveled down his chest to his thighs. He grabbed on to Naruto's shoulders pushing and pulling slightly to direct his speed. Naruto moved slowly so eventually was near Neji's side which gave Neji a good angle to reach around and please him as well.

Naruto satisfied him urgently because he loved the taste. It wasn't bitter nor salty but rather very sweet and nectar like. What he especially loved was the taste of his skin which was always fresh and smelled not of soap nor colognes but a smell so pure there were no words. _He tastes like the wind_. His heaven was Neji's body everything in his being connected pleasure and happiness to this one person. He loved him mind, body and soul. It was this realization that brought Naruto to his climax.

Muffled yells of pleasure echoed in Neji's mind and soon after his hand was full just like Naruto's mouth. Naruto looked up at Neji moving only his eyes and hardly his head as he let Neji's cum fall out the corner of his mouth.

It was in that very moment both were startled to hear someone yell out "What the hell is going on here?!"

Naruto swallowed quickly and sprinted for their clothes. In no time they both had pants on once more.

"Who's there?" Asked Naruto bravely.

The figures of two men could be seen against the sun. Their faces shadowed by the burning sun. Naruto and Neji raised their arms to shade the sun in an effort to spot the two who were approaching. The taller one had a rod in one hand and the other held tight to a tool box-like object.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Neji stood in front of Naruto in an effort to push him back. Back to their home. Back to where it's safe. Back where they belong. Always hiding.


	7. The Price of Freedom

Ok thanks for reading first of all. Second I was like putting posting this new chapter off... sadly I think I deserve reviews and was holding out for at least 5, but who am I kidding? So without further delay here's ch.7 enjoy and don't review not that you were going to.

sorry guys...bad day ...bad week ...bad life.

**

* * *

**

Ch.7 The Price of Freedom

"Naruto, no!" Neji whispered urgently as he picked up their belongings.

Neji place his hand over Naruto's mouth "Lets go!" he yelled before picking up Naruto against his will onto his back and into the forest.

"I'm tired Neji! I'm tired! I'm tired of not being me!" He banged his arms on Neji's back begging to be let go.

"Please Naruto, please stop it. Its for the best." Soon they were hiding once more in the dark of the forest.

"Neji, listen to me! I shouldn't feel tired at the end of the day because of acting. I shouldn't be ashamed! I won't be anymore. I know it felt good to be together out in the open; I know it did." Naruto tear filled orbs searched Neji's eyes deseperatly for an answer

"...I loved it." he reached for Naruto's hand and pulled him in then gently placed his lips on Naruto's.

"I don't like arguing." added Neji

"I know but if we can't agree. Then maybe..." Neji tightened his grasp on Naruto's hand

"Shh. I hear something. Lets go we'll talk at home." Hand in hand they took off towards the city gates.

---

"Kakashi who was that?" Iruka searched the foot of the hill cautiously.

"No clue. It felt familiar though." Kakashi stuck the beach umbrella deep into the rich earth.

"I could have sworn that was Naru--" Iruka stopped as he reached down to pick up a black t-shirt with a konoha symbol in the center.

"Hand me that picnic basket please." silence. "Iruka?" Kakashi turned around to face Iruka and slowly made his way over to the speechless man.

"What was he doing here?"

Kakashi smiled and added "and with who?" while staring at a pair of underwear he held with a kunai.

---

"Who should we..." Naruto paused to give the door a shove "...tell first?"

"Naruto lets talk about this after a nice long warm shower." Neji didn't want to he wasn't ready.

"Okay lets go!" Naruto hastly grabbed a towel before Neji could clear up what he meant.

"Alone. Me first." Seeing Naruto's wide grin decrease to a dissapointed line he quickly added "I need to think."

"Ok then." Naruto bit his lip in thought and handed the towel over.

"Thanks." Neji brushed his lips on Naruto's forehead before heading into the shower.

_Maybe its best if I give him space. _

Neji stripped slowly what little clothes he wore and let the steam rise from the heated water splashing on his back.

_I'm not ready for this. Am I? What am I saying? I love him. He's my world. We're caged birds right?... maybe it is time._

After his long shower Neji came out with his towel drapped over his shoulder.

"Your turn, dirty." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neji as he walked by him. _Perfect chance to..._

SMACK!

"Hey!" Neji didn't turn quickly enough to return the favor. Naruto was already laughing and running into the bathroom by the time his real pain registered.

_How could I leave him? _sigh_ You fell hard you idiot._ He continued drying his tempting white skin before laying down for a nap.

Naruto was still laughing quietly to himself as he sank into the warm water filled tub Neji had left for him. Although his shower wasn't as long as Neji's his lover had been asleep for quite some time.

"Nene..."Naruto teased gently he slowly climbed over the other boy and rested his head on Neji's rising chest. "Wake up or you'll regret it." Naruto began to nibble on Neji's ear but before he could really get a bite in Neji flipped him on his back and in a instant he was in a lock with Neji pushing him hard from behind.

"I"ll regret what?" He teased.

"Itai. Neji! It hurts." Naruto whined until his captor released him.

"Ok ok. Lets move this conversation to the kitchen please. I'm hungry."

"Well let me put some clothes on first! Unless you have another kind of eating in mind." Naruto admired Neji greedly as he said those words.

"Oh get dressed." Neji blushed a deep red and quickly looked away from Naruto's inviting stare.

Naruto laughed at how easly he could still paint Neji's face with that sweet pink hue.

"Neji, where's my dirty shirt?" Naruto picked through the pile of discared clothes on the hardwood floor.

"Hmm probably the same place where my underwear are at." Neji smiled sheepishly "I forgot them in the rush. Sorry."

"What if somebody finds them?"

"Look we'll go get them first thing--"

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it please Naruto put that away." Neji pointed and winked at Naruto who ran into the bathroom.

"Going hold up!"

He opened the door to see Iruka and Kakashi standing there holding a small black wad of cloth.

"Yes?"

"Did you two leave this?" Iruka handed the tight ball over to Neji who didn't hold it tight enough causing it to spill the insides.

"Woah!" He quickly threw it all behind the door.

Kakashi and Iruka laughed "Well dont' worry we already saw them. You two left that somewhere. I can only assume you were together. Well, we knew Naruto was there but by your reaction I guess we figured out the mystery person."

Neji looked nervous he didn't know what to expect. Even until now Naruto hadn't told him Iruka knew of his sexuality.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled freely into their home.

"Kakashi-sensei, Iruka sensei!" He hugged them both and added shyly "I guess you know who I was talking about a while back huh Iruka-sensei? Wanna come in?"

"Actually we were just passing by." Iruka smiled kindly at his student Kakashi unecessarily added "In other words I'm about to get some --" he felt an elbow hit his stomach hard.

"Are you two together?" Neji stared now beyond the door as he asked these two who he hardly knew.

"Yes."

"Does anybody know?" Neji was intrigued as to how they handled it.

"Just friends but we don't hide it anymore. I guess the older you get the easier it is to see that like is just like and love is just love." Iruka knew exactly what they wanted to do, he supported them but secretly he was scared for them. They were still young and other young adults might still not understand.

"Well you guys take care. We have our own business to take care off." Naruto winked at Kakashi as he said this.

"Bye Naruto. Neji." before they took off Iruka added "Tell your closests friends. Its easier with support." and dissapeared with the sliver haired jounin at his side.

Naruto closed the door and walked over to Neji's side.

"So?"

"Well, who is your closest friend?" Neji knew the answer but hoped he was wrong.

"Its Sasuke. You know that."

"I know. I was hoping..."

"Why don't you like him?"

"Its not that I don't like him. Its just that... he knew you before me... and he got your first kiss."

"You're jealous?!" Naruto pulled Neji by his collar and kissed him hard after pulling back for air Neji answered "No. I just don't like him."

"But you just--"

"So you can tell him first." Naruto smiled even though he'd been cut off and nodded.

"Babe are you sure we're doing the right thing? Do you really want to be exposed like this?"

"Neji, I can't live like this anymore. I made up my mind." He took a good look at Neji he was staring at his hands and laying on the couch as if deep in thought. "I guess the real question would be are _you_ ready?"

Naruto looked at his partner expecting a supportive 'yes'

"No. I'm not telling." Neji looked away from those hypnotic ocean eyes, he stood up and walked away leaving the door open as he left.

"Neji--" Naruto didn't follow him right away. Instead he grabbed a warm fleece blanket from their room and took it outside with him.

_Where does an upset Neji always go to think? Same place I go. To the training grounds._

Naruto caught up and walked a steady pace of only 10 steps behind Neji until they made it to the empty space. It was dark already and the cool breeze felt a bit more than cold air after such a long shower.

"I thought we agreed."

"No you agreed. I said I enjoyed today and you decided all on your own to tell the world."

"Its for our own good! Don't you see we'll be ok after --!"

"I support your decision but_ I _don't want to do it. _I'm_ not ready."

"Neji it'll be okay. Plus when they find out about me they'll figure it out about you. I mean we're always together.

"Well, if you tell we're going to have to be more secretive because I told you_ I'm not ready_."

"Its not a big deal Neji. Come on dont' be like that we'll finally be free."

"Free to fear the world some more. Look Naruto, obviously we're going seperate ways on this subject."

"Maybe we're just going seperate ways period!" Naruto didn't mean it but it was too late. In the heat of their fight those harsh words had left his tongue and touched his lips.

"You don't mean that." Neji's face and stare moved from Naruto's emotionless face down to the ground and finally to his hands which he balled up into fists.

Silence drifted between them until Neji took off sprinting into the dark forest that layed ahead.

Finally Naruto felt himself unfreeze and yelled out into the empty black night "I just wanted to love you without secrets and lies!" soon he fell to his knees thinking to himself _What have I done? _


	8. Nejilicious

thanks for reading. a couple of things.

1. i don't own naruto nor the song mentioned in the fic

2. this is shonen ai /yaoi /boy love/ boy on boy and boys sm3xing other boys in other words penile on penile action...if you no likey don't read it.

3. the whole 2 hours it took me to write this i had fergalicious on... nonstop it was my "inspiration" i suppose

4. at the bottom of the fic there is a warning labled "major ooc/au" that means the ppl will do something they would not normally do... you can read it and laugh or you can skip it and not miss out on a single thing...its up to you .i've labled where it begins and ends

now finally enjoy the story and if you can find it in your cruel wretched blackened tiny hearts...leave a review! J/k about the heart thing...but do review if you can.

oh yeah and thanks for all those who reviewed before you brought me up from suicidal to just depressed thanks a lot guys !

**

* * *

**

Ch.8 Nejilicious

The energy that had suddenly surged through Naruto just as quickly left his body. He couldn't follow Neji. He tried, but too much time had passed. There was no way he could trace him. Naruto hit the middle of that dense forest that hid his lost lover and hopelessly turned on his heels painfully making his way home. He waited all night. Naruto sat without tears for hours. He didn't even lock his door, but Neji didn't return home that night.

--

_How can he say that?! I can't believe this. 'Run Neji' _

He kept going full speed ahead not bothering to consider the dangers that could lay ahead. His pain and anguish only made him run away further until soon he was lost.

_I guess that's all I'll ever be good for. Running away. Well, I'm not going back to that Naruto. I can't. Not now._

It wasn't until he was drenched in cool sweat that he stopped. His feet gently hit the leaf covered forest floor. His intensely dark hair stuck to his forehead. Neji took small steps hoping he'd remember where he was. He searched for a familiar sight but instead bumped into a familiar face. The last person he wanted to see right now searched his lost violet white eyes for answers..

"Neji, I said 'what are you doing here?'"

"Just here for a walk. What are you doing here?"

"I just got back from a mission, but it seems you were out here for more than a walk." The dark eyed boy reached over to Neji's hair pulling out twigs and leaves that were currently stuck in deep.

"I'm fine stop it." Neji said that but didn't pull away.

After a few more seconds of grooming the other boy spoke up. "No, now you're fine." Finally he pulled his hands away from Neji.

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing really. Just out for a walk like I said." Neji was still lying hoping not to get anybody involved and avoiding what he had been against this whole time.

"Normal people, ninja or not, don't wander the forest aimlessly in the middle of the night."

"Well,_ I _do. Plus, if , which I don't, had a problem you would be the last person I'd tell." Neji now stared straight and deep into the other boy's hipnotic eyes.

"Naruto bothering you?"

Neji's face changed from challenging and serious to a look of fear and surprise.

"That's a 'yes'. So, what did the dobe do this time?" Sasuke still looked at Neji but with a much more kind stare.

"What would make you think it was Naruto?"

"Well, you aren't denying it for one." Sasuke laughed a bit before adding "Neji, wanna come to my house and talk? I'm sure you don't want to be standing out here anymore than I do."

Now if it weren't for the fact Neji was currently lost he would have said 'no' quiet easily but sadly he was.

"Ok. Thanks." Sasuke took off at a slow pace because Neji didn't look up for a full sprint into Konoha.

-- Once at Sasuke's House --

"Ok you go ahead and have a seat. I need to change. Help yourself if you're hungry the kitchen is past that corridor." Sasuke closed and locked the door behind him before pointing out the hall he spoke of.

Neji only nodded without taking a seat. He was still drenched in sweat and would probably stain Sasuke's utterly clean couch.

"Ok ready." Sasuke looked at Neji who was still standing even after minutes of standing. "Why aren't you sitting?"

"Oh, I'm sweaty and I didn't want to..." Neji looked at his feet slightly embarrased.

"Don't worry about it. Just sit please."

Neji obideintly took a seat near the edge of the sofa trying very hard not to lean.

"Well, what happened today? You look a little sad. You all broke up or what?" Sasuke had brought fruit with him and set it gently on the small center table before taking a seat on the cool wooden floor.

"I'm not gay." Clearly upset Neji stood for his answer.

"Yeah you are." Sasuke had an all-knowing smirk firmly planted on his face as he said this. " So I asked you a question _what happened_?"

"Thanks for your hospitality I think I'll be leaving now." Neji deeply startled and afraid turned and started making his way to the door. In a flash the younger boy was holding the door shut.

"Please stay. I'm just trying to be honest. I'm not blind okay. So if you want to talk to me be honest as well."

"How?"

"How'd I know?"

"Yeah." calmly both made their way back to the floor this time both boys took a place on the dark smooth wooden floor.

"I have a gaydar!" Sasuke wiggled his fingers near his own face while he said this in hopes to get a laugh out of Neji, but Neji only chuckled a bit.

"Ok then I know from _experience_ you could say." Sasuke winked a bit at Neji hinting at the truth behind his own sexuality.

"Oh." Neji couldn't help but widen his eyes at this new revelation.

"So will you talk now?" Sasuke leaned it a bit too close for a regular conversation but Neji's broken heart kept him from moving away.

"We-broke-up-he-wanted-to-tell-people-he-was-gay-I-don't." He said this in only one breath and waited for a response.

"I understand that part. I haven't told anybody. Well, you know, but nobody else. Not even Naruto. He's a bit loud and umm 'free' you could say. I'm just not ready to have the world stare and try to kill me for loving whoever the hell I want."

"Exactly." Neji looked over at Sasuke and nodded. Finally somebody who understood what he meant.

"I was right then."

"About?"

"You two breaking up."

Neji only nodded sadly

"I'm sorry. I know Naruto can be a bit rough at times, but you shouldn't have--"

"_He_ broke up with _me_."

Sasuke was speechless.

"Why would he break up with you? You're a very handsome..um well he wouldn't, he can't...just" Sasuke was stuttering soon after and it was too late to correct his mistake.

Sasuke reached for a grape nervously only for his hand to bump into Neji's. Both boys took a long look at the other without saying a word. Neji took the grape without breaking his stare and rubbed the small wet rounded fruit on Sasuke's lips.

"Neji...you just--" Neji used this opportunity to pushed the grape in gently to meet with Sasuke's teeth. The starlight blue haired boy took one bite and lowered his eyes onto Neji's other hand.

"Sasuke..." Neji moved in slowly his seal meeting the Uchiha's forhead. What was going on? Neither gave it much thought and let instinct take over.

Their warm lips met Neji opened up willingly and let his tongue swirl with curiosity in the other boy's mouth. The kiss wasn't long but it was surprising for both.

When their liplocked bond finally ended Neji covered his lips with his fingertips tracing the very spot that had only minutes ago belonged to only one man.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have." Neji looked away from Sasuke who was also just as speechless.

"Yeah maybe _we_ shouldn't have. I mean I'm Naruto's best friend and he is your boyfriend."

"_Was_!"

"Right 'was'."

Both boys rushed with lust. They were talking to convince only their own body to stop. The wrongs and faults were only to disguise their desire for the other.

Finally Sasuke spoke up "You want to take a shower?"

Neji shot him a look of disbelief and shock "Oh god no not together! I meant alone like I could lend you clothes and...oh kami." Sasuke only sighed as his face reddened deeper than before and slapped his face.

Neji chuckled and answered "Well, I didn't say I'd mind a shower together."

Sasuke stood and offered his hand to Neji for support. "I'll get you some clothes."

They walked to his room and Sasuke quickly handed the older boy a pair of loose pijama pants and a towel.

"Bathroom is over here. There's water in the tub if you'd like or if you'd rather the shower is behind there."

"Ok. Thanks." Neji dropped his shirt and pants without hesitating and faced Sasuke.

"Neji I thought we said that..." Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes while taking a small bite on his bottom lip.

"You are very tempting Neji, but"

"But?" Neji moved in closer pressing his body on Sasuke's.

"'But' who am I to to say no?" Sasuke removed his clothes and pushed Neji slowly into the deep tub that was filled with clean fresh water.

"Take a seat Sasuke." He submerged his body slowly spreading his legs for Neji to seat in between as he seemed to want to do.

"Neji you have a very nice plump looking--"

"Shh." Neji pushed himself tightly against Sasuke once he took his seat in front of the shorter boy. He let his head rest on the soft white flesh that was Sasuke's chest.

"Today must have been a hard day."

"A bit. Its not everyday you lose the person you love."

"Right." Sasuke's calloused hands softened up in the warm water. He rubbed Neji's back slowly at first then faster getting blood flowing and releasing his tension.

"You're good at that."

"I know." Sasuke smiled and began to trail kisses down Neji's back and let his hands travel down Neji's arms.

The rest of their bath continued without much speech. Tactile affection was the only thing needed. It wasn't until the water cooled that Neji spoke up.

"Sasuke its pretty late I think I should be getting home."

"Ok then. Should I walk you?"

"No. I just remembered I left my keys at Naruto's place. I don't want to go get them." Secretly hoping Sasuke would let him stay Neji faced the other boy pleading with his eyes.

"Stay here then. I have plenty of rooms and blankets."

"If you really don't mind I would like that."

They stood dried off and Neji changed into his borrowed pants.

"I guess I didn't bring any clothes." Sasuke covered his shame and waddled out of the bathroom.

"You look cute, and there's nothing to hide. I already saw it."

"Well, the water was cold ok." Sasuke uncupped himself and dashed into his room. Neji followed and stood at the door watching secretly while Sasuke changed. Not only did he get to see Sasuke change but he could have sworn Sasuke was singing. He'd never heard it before but he liked it.

-major ooc/au-

" 'Baby, baby, baby,If you really want me' " Sasuke faced Neji now dressed and motioned with one finger for him to get closer while he continued whispering " 'Honey get some patience. Maybe then you'll get a taste. I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey. It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy.' "

-end mocc/au-

Neji came closer finally face to face with Sasuke he asked "So can I sleep in here?"

"Well I dunno about sleeping, but sure; you can be in here."


	9. After the Fog

Alright guys welcome! thanks for reading and all that fancy stuff umm disclaimers i guess...i don't own the series/manga i own the plot and story... i don't make money off of this obviously this contains boyxboy...

oh yeah and i really hope you like this chapter i think its the best one yet...and as usual i'll be updating pretty soon... enjoy!

* * *

**Ch.9 After the Fog**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sasuke are you home?!" Naruto beat the door, but no answer came. He started to make his way around the house in hopes of spotting him through a window. It was early. The sun wasn't out yet, but Naruto had already been up for hours searching for Neji. He needed help so who else would ask, but his best friend to help search for his misplaced lover? He ran around to the third window facing the alley, Sasuke's room, ready to pick the locks on the window and pull him out of bed forcefully if necessary. It was just then that he peered through said window, his hands wiping the morning dew off of the panes of glass, and saw the last thing he needed to see. Sasuke layed with a light blanket covering his legs and the ones of the person who layed next to him. Neji was shirtless and clinging to Sasuke for warmth. It was clear to Naruto what had happened last night and the reason Neji hadn't returned.

"He said he loved me." With that audienceless whisper Naruto fled the scene in search of comforting arms.

--

"Morning Neji." Sasuke had been up for a while now but resisted moving out of bed so his guest wouldn't be woken up. It wasn't until now, that Neji's eyes began to flutter and open, slowly adjusting to the incoming light, that Sasuke dared to move. "Ohayo." Neji rubbed his eyes waiting for his blonde to kiss his lips awake as he had done for the past year, but in Naruto's place he found the deep stare of the male whose house he occupied.

"You feeling better Neji?"

"A lot better you have a very comfortable bed."

"Ready to go home yet? Or do you need another day?"

"Well... I wouldn't know what to say to Naruto."

"Don't worry. I'm not forcing you to leave. You can stay here as long as you need. I'll make some breakfast." Sasuke stood up and made his way to the kitchen. "Oh and I washed your stuff." Neji's eyes quickly scanned the room for his missing clothes. "There on the chair." Sasuke pointed across the room before he walked out. Once fully dressed Neji made his way to the kitchen.

"So, I want to apologize for last night. I just felt--"

"Don't worry about it Neji. I understand completely. I honestly wouldn't have anyways. I actually care a lot about Naruto. I was a bit weak, yes, but really you two belong together and I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"I still don't know what to do about it though. It was a simple arguement really. A small one that seems to have gotten out of hand. He didn't apologize after what he said. He didn't say anything, so I left. I'm starting to think it was a mistake to take off."

"Well, he hurt you with his words. I would have taken off as well. For now lets eat don't worry too much about it I'm sure he'll come around looking for you in a while." Sasuke set two bowls of fresh cut fruit on the rounded breakfast table and began to eat.

--

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" The blonde jumped into the older man's arms and finally the tears that hadn't come flooded his eyes and drenched his cheeks. Iruka held the boy tightly in his arms not daring to ask what had happened. The cool morning air seeped in through the open door chilling the teacher who currently stood half dressed and without shoes.

"Iruka, please don't say no." Naruto touched Iruka's neck gently from behind and pulled him in for a kiss. Soft flesh and salty flesh met. Iruka's eyes remained open and in shock as he stood there with Naruto's arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Naruto took in the warmth the older man's lips offered. Finally Iruka broke away from the kiss "Naruto, what's the meaning of this?" he stared into the young boy's eyes which were full of pain and still tearing.

"Iruka, I need you." With that Naruto pulled his teacher in this time forcing himself into Iruka's mouth. Iruka pulled himself away quickly "Naruto! I'm with Kakashi and you are my student. It would be wrong. What is going on?" He closed the door and locked it before anybody had a chance to see anymore of what had just happened.

"Lets pretend you're single and I'm not your student. You'd want me then right?" Before Iruka got a chance to speak again Naruto pulled him in once more but this time to toss him lightly over his shoulder. He made his way quickly to the bedroom where he layed his sensei on the soft empty bed. "Naruto, please talk to me. This is going to get you nowhere I guarantee it." Naruto slowly climbed over Iruka and sat with his legs one on each side of the older ninja's hips. His teacher just continued to look him in the eyes. He knew Naruto and he always hid his feelings behind his actions. Iruka placed his hands on Naruto's hips to stop him from grinding into him anymore. By now the boy had removed his shirt and was trying very hard to seduce his prey. "This isn't the best position to be in Naruto. Now if you could please just get off of me."

Tears flooded the determined boy's eyes once more; he slumped on his side sliding off of his teacher as was requested. Naruto rolled himself into a tight fetal ball and yelled into the bed "Why does nobody want me?!" His sobs grew more and more violent until his body trembled. Iruka placed his arms around what he could of Naruto genlty rubbing his back to ease the pain. Iruka placed his head next to Naruto's and kissed him on his flushed cheek. "You'll be ok. Tell me what happened." Iruka raised the boy in his arms and sat him on the edge of the bed. "I'll make you some breakfast. Come." He grabbed he boy's hand and led him back to the living room.

--

"Sasuke I want to thanks you so much. I think our talk last night, even if I did keep you awake all night, really helped me see things in a better light. I suppose if I love him so much I will take that risk. If it means we'll be ok then great. If it turns out we'll be in danger then that's why I'm here to protect him forever and always."

Sasuke only nodded and added "No problem. Well, do you know where to look for him?"

"I'm sure I can find him in his house or mine. If he comes by here though please tell him I am looking for him."

"Will do. See you around Neji."

"Bye." Sasuke closed he door and leaned heavily on the frame. It saddened him to know he wasn't as cruel and cold as he led himself to believe. The Sasuke everybody knew would have taken his best friend's guy in a heartbeat, but the real Sasuke just couldn't hurt the blonde boy.


	10. Onegai Shimasu Sensei!

Hello! Ok let me go over some stuff real quick. Please don't hate me for this chapter. I was only following orders from my brain and really it was my fingers' fault for typing it. It may seem a little fluffy like last chapter, but honestly when you love somebody its really hard not to be sappy and stupid. So yeah ok enjoy! Oh yeah and I had no editor for this chappy so I'm soooo sorry for mistakes!!!

-i dont own naruto

-i own only the plot of this story

-boixboi menxmen you know shonen ai / yaoi

-and a little irukaxnaruto in this one ;

-and sorry still NO GAARA : ... :D

* * *

**Ch. 10 Onegai Shimasu Sensei!**

"He cheated on me." Naruto lowered his head once more. The reflection he saw in his cup of ramen was shattered by a tear. "It hurts Iruka-sensei. It was on our anniversary." Naruto poured the remaining broth into his mouth then stood to throw his cup away. He was doing everything to avoid eye contact with his teacher.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. What happened? We'd just seen you so happy in the afternoon." Iruka finally took a seat next to the boy. Using his forefinger and thumb on Naruto's chin he brought Naruto's stare up to his.

"We dissagreed about telling our friends about our relationship. He said I rushed him and that we wouldn't agree. I tried to make him see but instead he just took off without me. He went too fast sensei, I couldn't catch up. I looked for him that night. I haven't slept much. I waited by the door. I woke up early and I've been searching for him."

"Why are you so sure he's cheating on you? Maybe he went to--"

"Cause I found him." Interrupted Naruto "I found him. He was with Sasuke. I saw them together in Sasuke's bed." With that Naruto's tears surfaced again.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Iruka could say no more. He simply placed his arms around the boy and brought him in for a tight hug.

"So, you see Iruka I need you." Naruto brought his lips up to Iruka's once more this time slower and willing to accept rejection. Iruka was conflicted. He didn't want to lead Naruto on, but it hurt him so much to hear Naruto cry and to see that pain in his eyes once more. When Naruto was a kid he carried that pain easily, but now it seemed to break him. Kakashi would understand he was sure of it.

"Ok." Iruka leaned in and took Naruto's tongue in his gently and slow at first. _There's nothing wrong with a comfort kiss right? _Naruto's arms embraced his teacher even closer than before. Naruto let himself be pushed back very slowly until his back was on the couch and Iruka was on his chest. Their kiss grew more passionate soon both were on their side's still holding on. Iruka with his hands about Naruto's shoulders and Naruto with his on Iruka's hips.

"Iruka will you..." Naruto sat up and with half closed eyes nodded towards the bedroom. "Naruto we can't do that. I can't do that to you."

"You mean _with_ me."

"Either way. It wouldn't be very fair to Kakashi. I mean already this isn't--" Naruto pushed his body on Iruka once more and stopped his talking with a swift kiss and began to rub his hands under Iruka's pants. "Naruto!" "Shh! Please I won't tell anybody. Iruka, I just want _somebody_ and yours seems nice enough." Iruka felt a tinge of electricity as he heard his name "Iruka" without its proper title. "Please Iruka I really--" Naruto gasped deeply when he felt Iruka's lips on his neck. Little bites and soon Naruto was moaning with pleasure. "You see I do want you," Iruka pulled Naruto's so he'd feel his growing excitement "but still Naruto this isn't right." "Iruka when will you shut up?" Iruka smiled and pulled Naruto off of the couch and this time _he_ led the way to the bedroom.

"You just need some release right Naruto?" Iruka was removing Naruto's pants as he spoke.

"Yes sensei." Naruto's whispers got more and more seductive. Iruka melted just hearing said word.

"Ok then. I can do that, but not a word and this isn't going further and it won't happen again."

Naruto moaned in agreement as he felt Iruka's hand slowly squeezing him. Naruto thrust himself into Iruka's hand. Iruka grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it where his had just been. He crawled into bed with Naruto and both hid under the blankets. Iruka lowered his pijamas to his knees and showed himself to Naruto. Naruto groaned and sped up. "Can I please." Naruto moved his free hand over to Iruka and began to stroke him. Iruka took over as he saw Naruto close his eyes in pleasure. Naruto continued to stimulate himself as he watched Iruka do the same. Naruto then rose to his knees and sat in between Iruka's legs; he wanted to feel himself rubbing on Iruka. Tempted by his sensei's spread legs Naruto rubbed Iruka's entrance with the soft tip of the head he held in his hand. Iruka didn't stop him, but only spread his legs a bit more. He kept rubbing the_ milky white _skin until he said "Sorry" and grabbed on tightly to soft smooth hips that lay before him for support then shoved himself in with one hard thrust. _White_ skin trembled under him it was then that he noticed his caloused tan fingers gripping tightly onto lighter skin that felt so familiar. "Neji!? What's are you doing here?!"

Naruto sat up suddenly drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around the vacant white room in search of Neji.

"Naruto are you okay?" Iruka reached out to his student and grabbed his hand "Neji isn't here. You were at my house and you passed out. Thankfully I was hugging you or you could've been hurt."

After a few minutes Naruto calmed his breathing and took in everything that had happened.

"I passed out? So nothing happened Iruka?" Instantly Iruka knew what he meant. "Oh no Naruto. I can't do that. I love Kakashi and I knew you were just upset."

"Oh. So, what am I doing here again?"

"Well the nurses thought its be best if you stay here for the day just to keep watch over you. It seems you may have over done it last night and today, both emotionally and physically." His teacher offered him a warm smile.

"Iruka-sensei, I need help." After a pause to form the correct words Naruto just spoke "I love him so much and I have no idea what to do. Really it was my fault. I said something I shouldn't have said, and now here I am,miserable. Even if he has found somebody else I can't let it go, I can't let _him_ go. I want him only for me. Seeing him with Sasuke just broke my heart. I didn't know I loved him so much." Naruto scoffed at himself "I've never even said that word so many times before! What should I do? I really screwed up."

"I honesty don't know Naruto. The only thing I can say is talk to him." Iruka gave a classic teacher option. He had no other solution to offer Naruto. What talking couldn't solve didn't exist in his mind.

"Then Iruka-sensei could you tell him I'd like to speak with him?"

"Sure I need to pass by Kakashi's anyways. Its near the Hyuuga--"

"Oh Neji is at Sasuke's house." Naruto bit his bottom lip holding in what now surfaced as rage.

"Alright then. Well I'll be taking off now. Feel better Naruto." Iruka slid open the door and stepped out.

"Iruka-sensei--?"

"Yes Naruto?" He peeked his head in the room

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have ... you know."

"Don't worry about it."

Naruto nodded and smiled for the first time since yesterday.

* * *

thanks for reading! And by now you must know that...this is coming to an end pretty soon :)...unless well... we'll see... feel free to vote... end soon or a little bit longer...? ... i'm sure you've stopped reading by now so i'll let you all go. 

ja ne

lovely spell


	11. But SHISHI!

Hey guys!!! well its almost to an end... so read on oh and i have to say... that the name "Shishi" is one i use for kakashi...always in all of my fics in my mind and in everything its 'but shishi' i've never seen it written anywhere else... so as far as i'm concerned its unique to me, the author, airashii LOVELY SPELL...meaning...i don't wanna see it in your stories. : why am i so defensive? cause i love my "but shishi!!!"

if i haven't made sense then i meant its kinda like my **'signature'...**

in my own small mind that is. so don't be mean and pretend to obey .

reviewsxcommentsxwhatever you got throw it at me!

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 11 "But SHISHI!!!"**

Neji turned away from the Uchiha's home and started making his way home.

_Home. Naruto. I can't wait to see him again._

Neji picked up his speed it was still early so maybe he could catch Naruto before he left in the morning. He really felt lucky today. It was for the best he thought. This small, little arguement wasn't going to come between them. That kiss with Sasuke meant nothing, and right now ignoring that fact would be the best thing to do. He smiled. Neji Hyuuga smiled at the passing people. He stopped and looked around maybe his blonde lover had gotten up early. Naruto couldn't have meant what he said. It was a fight just like all those fights they'd had before. Even if it was a bit more serious than the rest it just meant they would have to have more make up sex and kissing than the other ones.

_Naruto's house. My home. Our home._

He was finally there and suddenly he froze. What would he say? What could he say? _I love you. I love you. Marry me? Nah we're not that serious! I'm going insane finally I'm here and I'm spewing nonsense to myself! Ok relax._ He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Knock Knock

"Naruto? Are you awake?" He waited for an answer that never came. Neji made his way around the back to peek in through the bedroom window. He yelled through the small opening. "Naruto! We need to talk, love. Please open up!" _He must have gone looking for me. No, where else would he go? Maybe he's with Iruka sensei. _With that thought in mind Neji took off once more. The trip would be quick Iruka's house was only about a block over so he made it there in no time.

Knock

Before Neji could get in a second knock the door opened. "Hello Neji."

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm sorry to bother you and Iruka, but have you seen Naruto?"

"Nope, and actually I was about to ask you if you'd seen my Iruka."

"Oh no sorry. Naruto isn't home so I assumed he was here."

"Well, he was here."

"How do you know?"

"He left this." Iruka picked up Naruto's shirt and jacket which he'd been holding.

"When?!"

"It had to be very, very early. I left here pretty early myself and he hadn't arrived."

"Why would his clothes be here? You don't think he and Iruka-sensei could have--" before the look on Neji's face could get any more surprised they heard a loud reply.

"I know where they went!" Across the small street an old lady stood with her broom.

Kakashi locked the door behind him and they made their way across. "You know where the man that lives there went?"

"I don't know if they live there, but earlier today I saw a young couple kissing ,but before I could see more they closed the door."

"Kissing? Did you see anything else?" Kakashi was clearly upset and ready to kill.

"Well, about 15 minutes later, I know cause I was cooking and I had my timer on, one came out with the other one in his arms. They looked to be in a rush. Oh they were half naked I should add." the old hag cackled as she saw their expressions. She lived for gossip and this seemed to be the hot one of the day.

"What did this couple look like?" Kakashi was ready to murder and dismember Naruto for touching _his_ Iruka.

"Well the one who knocked on the door was tall, and blonde, kinda cute."

Neji turned to Kakashi "That's Naruto." He turned back to the old lady "Was he wearing a jacket that looked like this?" Neji lifted the jacket Kakashi had in his hand.

"Yup that same one. The other one wasn't wearing much."

"What made you think they were a couple?" Kakashi was now even angrier than before. His Iruka wouldn't do that to him would he?

"He opened the door without a robe and I didn't see him push the other one away when they kissed. In fact they closed the door right after. I saw him looking around as if to check if anybody had seen. I was inside my house looking out the window I just happened to turn around and see this." The old lady was even more amused than ever.

"Thank you very much for your information." Neji and Kakashi took off together.

"Where would they go together?"

Their eyes met and without another word they turned to Ichiraku's. Neji saw the look in Kakashi's well focused eye and his clenched fists. He'd be upset too, but he knew Naruto wouldn't do that to him.

"Kakashi-sensei she's an old hag and probably half blind by now. Obviously by her tone she lives for gossip. I bet only half of all that talk was true."

"Right, right. At least we know they're together and nothing bad has happened."

Neji peeked into the small ramen bar, but no Naruto.

"Not here."

Both took a look around at the already busy streets and endless shops and realized that in this sea of people those two could easily be lost.

As energetic as he felt Kakashi knew they would take too long to find them "Lets just wait in Iruka's house. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Even Neji's byakugan had failed to find them. After trying a second time he agreed. "Hai."

----

Iruka walked out to the sunlit streets it was past noon it seemed. Now to Sasuke's house as he had been instructed to do. Iruka finally made it to the well known mansion. He squeezed his way past some of Sasuke's fans and rang the small bell on his left. The door opened slowly and before he realized it a hand grabbed him by his vest and pulled him in. Before Iruka could get a word out Sasuke had already shut and locked the door. After seeing those rabid girls he could certainly understand the boy's actions.

"Iruka-sensei I'm sorry, but as you can see." Sasuke motioned with his eyes and a small nod towards the girls outside the window.

"I know. It must be hard." After a small chuckle and some seconds of awkward silence Iruka went on.

"I was just here to ask for Neji."

"Neji? Why would he be here?"

"Its ok Sasuke. Naruto told me about you and Neji. I just wanted to let Neji know that Naruto is in the hospital and wants to speak with him." Seeing the worried look on Sasuke's face he immediately added "He's ok just passed out for a bit but he'll be out by tomorrow morning."

"Oh good, but sensei nothing happened between me and Neji he just came by for some advice." Although not the complete truth he continued. "Neji left early today and was looking for Naruto he asked me to tell Naruto ,if he happened to come by, that he'd be waiting at his house or Naruto's. I'm not too sure which."

"Oh ok well thanks I'll continue then." Iruka didn't have the time to ask more about the love triangle; he wanted to get home soon. He bet Kakashi was worried to death and looking for him this very moment like crazy.

OoOo Cut to scene of Kakashi and Neji sitting silently sipping tea in Iruka's Kitchen without a worry in their eyes oOoO

Iruka began to make his way to the Hyuuga mansion where he met up with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. After telling them the details of his mission and Hinata fainting at the news of Naruto in the hospital, they turned the teacher once more to another direction. "Neji hasn't stopped here. Maybe he's at Naruto's house. They're always training together."

Yet again the tired teacher made his way across town wearing a borrowed, white hospital shirt. He noticed two girls sitting in front of Naruto's home. Sakura and Ten-ten were staring in through the bedroom window and scribbling in a pad.

"Excuse me girls have you seen Neji?" caught by surprise they both yelled out "No!!!" after regaining his balance lost from the sonic blast he proceeded with the details of Naruto and his search for Neji. "Do not worry Naruto is ok. He'll be out by tomorrow. By the way what are you guys doing outside his house?" nervously the girls turned "Nothing! We were just leaving. You should try looking at the training grounds. Neji goes there often." "Alright then thanks."

Iruka dodged three swift kicks as he entered the training grounds.

"Lee-san have you seen Neji?"

"No, I'm training as we speak to defeat him!" Lee's eyes shone with the fire of youth.

"I really need to find him." and so he went on to tell his story once more.

"It is lunch time maybe he's out eating."

"Right." Iruka acknowledged the time as his stomach groaned loudly for food. "Thanks I'll be out of your way now."

Once more Iruka dragged his heavy feet to the other side of town near the center strip to search through the local food shops.

"Iruka-sensei! Lost?" Shikamaru looked at him with lazy eyes and yawned at his own question.

"Hungry?!" Chouji was still wiping the red sauce off of his mouth, but was ready to go back if the teacher would accept.

"No no." Iruka's hand clenched his stomach as it betrayed him and let out another loud rumble. "I'm looking for Neji."

"Oh yeah forehead girl already asked us, but we haven't seen him all day. Sorry Iruka-sensei" Ino spoke up behind Chouji and up until then Iruka hadn't even noticed the girl was there at all.

"Arigato." Iruka bowed his head slightly "I'll continue searching then. If you see him though do let him know Naruto is looking for him."

"Ok."

Tired from his city tour Iruka made his way home. How much further would he have to walk to be able to sit? Finally at his door Iruka sighed. _It's unlocked_ _Kakashi must be in there_. He pushed open the door and to his surprise he found the person he'd been searching for all this time.

"Neji!" he gasped.

Neji jumped to his feet and instantly said "Hi. I was wondering if you knew where I could find Naruto." Iruka let out a breath of relief. "Yeah." as he'd learned already he started out with "He's ok," then added "but he's in the hospital at the moment."

"The hospital!" Neji almost shook the teacher of his feet.

"Yes." Iruka let himself be shaken like a wobbly piece of grass once more. "He's ok and actually I've been looking for you for quite some time today. Naruto asked me to let you know he wants to talk."

"Oh. So you know?" Iruka nodded "Thanks Iruka-sensei I'll make my way over there right away. Kakashi-sensei thanks for the help." Neji excused himself quickly before running out of the house.

"Oi, 'Ruka we need to talk." Iruka removed his shoes before asking "About?" he then poured himself a cup of tea. "About you and Naruto kissing." and finally Iruka sprayed his tea everywhere. Raising his gaze slowly to the jounin who stood with a raised eyebrow he began to stutter. "N-n-ot-t-t what you th-th-i-ink-k-k." seeing that words weren't going to help him he finished the jounin off with his secret weapon.

A small, sweet, whine in the from of "But Shishi!!!" melted the questions out of Kakashi's head and his lips onto _his_ Iruka's.


	12. Am I Worth It?

Hi. I'm sorry this took so long. I'm sorry I suck. I'm sorry you probably won't like the end. I'm sorry its short. I'm so sorry for you having to read this. I'm sorry. Please feel free to tell me how much you hate me now for this ending. I'm ready and I expect many many reviews well flames will do and don't worry I won't break down. I already beat myself up for this craptacular ending.

I wrote it once and my friend said it was too shallow and quick

I rewrote it and it seemed so short and still rushed.

I rewrote it and now here I am. I'm sorry.

I tried to occupy my time and distract myself to write it better but instead I ended up writing a completely new story called "Dead or Alive" a kakairu... so if you don't like this ending please read "dead or alive" it will make up for my stupidity and lack of talent.

honto gomenasai.

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 12 Am I Worth It?**

Naruto sat waiting for Neji to show up. He'd been expecting him for a while now. He must have stayed with Sasuke. What a horrible dissapointment. All yesterday and today had been for nothing. His thoughts began to run wild with him. Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

knock knock

"Naruto, can I come in?" Neji slid the door open a bit before getting a nod from Naruto allowing him in.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you." Neji took a seat next to Naruto's bed.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I was looking for you too, but I see you were here all day. Are you alright? Iruka-sensei didn't really give me details as to why you are here."

"I'm ok. So where have you been?" Silence drifted in between them. Something was different. In just one day things had changed.

"Fine then let me ask you something." Naruto now stared deeply into Neji's eyes. "Why did you sleep with Sasuke? I mean you know he's my best friend, and--"

"You think I slept with him? I didn't Babe--Naruto. I just needed somebody to talk to, and he found me in the forest."

"Neji please don't lie to me I saw you two in bed. I was there early today. I was looking for you. I found you in Sasuke's bed, in his arms. I know where you've been. I was just hoping you'd be honest."

"I'm sorry. I was there. I did sleep there, but nothing happened between us." Neji stared into Naruto's hearbroken eyes. "Naruto I am really sorry about all this." Neji reached over to Naruto and held his hand.

"I miss your hand. I missed you."

"This doesn't mean we're okay." Naruto removed his hand from Neji's grip. "Why did you go to him? You hate him. So why him?"

"I needed to talk."

"Then why didn't you come to me? We could have talked. You didn't even give me a chance to listen."

"Naruto, this really isn't going how I wanted it to."

"How is that Neji? You were going to throw out your half apologies and I was to jump back into your arms like a sick puppy?!"

Neji closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I knew you really wanted to be 'free' I didn't want to stand in your way. It hurt so much to hold you back. I wasn't thinking. I mean you hurt me too, Naruto. It took me a year. A whole year to tell you I love you. Then in the same day you tell me we're not meant to be together. What was I supposed to do? I'm a stupid, stupid proud man."

Naruto still said nothing.

"I ran into the forest. I ran so deep I got lost. Sasuke was returning from a mission. That's how I met up with him that night."

"How did you end up with him? From the forest to his bed a lot must have happened. I want to hear it."

Neji was caught and cornered. He longed to be with Naruto once more.

"He said he was tired and offered to take me to his house. He assumed we had a fight. He knows about us."

"So it was horrible for me to tell, but you went ahead without me?" Naruto was being extremely defensive.

"No, that's not it at all. He guessed. He said it was obvious. I told him what happened. About our disagreement." Neji's eyes showed his sadness. Things would never be the same.

"I kissed him, but it didn't go further than that. It was a mistake and soon I realized where I should have been. I truely wanted to return home. Naruto, I'm really sorry."

Naruto's eyes teared as he began to speak.

"I was just so excited. I felt so proud to walk next to you. I would feel even better if I could walk next to you now and still hold your hand. I wanted everybody to know I had you. I wanted to show the world how much I loved--love you. I'm selfish I know, but I've never been loved like this. I've never loved like this. I got carried away back then." Naruto laughed a cold and painful laugh. "Was I wrong to love you Neji?" He turned and face Neji.

"Naruto I don't know if I'm worth it, but you are. I really do love you. All that has happened in the last day really does not matter to me. I missed you too much. I realized how I need you. Also, I shouldn't have let this thing come between us. If you want to tell the world then I'm right behind you. I really meant what I said, I do love you, and if you're in danger at any point for exposing our secret, then I'll be right there to save you. I'll protect you, forever. If you still feel that way that is."

Naruto smiled and leaned in giving Neji a sweet kiss on his lips. "I missed those lips. You're worth everything. I promise we won't tell anybody. I'm willing to keep it a secret if I can keep you. I don't mind. I really just want you. This did get a bit out of hand, I'm at fault here. I didn't consider you." Naruto shyly stared at the floor. "I won't tell a soul."

"Does this mean we've made up?"

Naruto giggled behind tears "Yeah we've made up."

"So, do we have sex now or later?" a silly smile spread on Neji's face.

"Well, I am feeling better now." Naruto pulled Neji onto the bed with him. "Here, get under here with me."

"I'm not gonna say no."

"I love you." Neji whispered. He pulled of Naruto's pants and underwear. "We may have to take this gown home. It looks good on you." Naruto stripped it off. He removed Neji's shirt and began to work the buttons on Neji's pants. Soon both were naked on the hospital bed. Neji kissed Naruto deeply and let his hand explore Naruto once more. "How I've missed you." Naruto moaned as Neji bit his neck and sucked on the fatty sides near his ears. "Neji it was only a day." "Felt too long." Neji held Naruto's hand as he pushed himself in. Painful yet it felt so good. He pushed in slowly. Naruto shut his eyes and tightened his grip on Neji's hand. "I love you Neji. Lets keep this our dirty little secret." "Yeah." Neji lifted Naruto onto his lap and hugged him as he thrusted himself in deeper. Naruto's hands dug into Neji's back. Suddenly the door slid open and people poured in. There with them stood Iruka, Kakashi, Ino, Chouji, Ten-ten, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino. Hinata was on the floor passed out.

"This isn't what you think!" Neji and Naruto wrapped the blanket that censored them tighter around their naked bodies.

"So you guys aren't gay?" Sasuke smirked as he asked.

As suddenly as they'd come in the group started making their way back out.

"We're glad you're okay Naruto."

"Go Neji! Seme!!!"

"I told you he was gay, Ino." Sakura and Ten-ten left the room fully satistfied.

A slightly less youthful Lee whispered "Is that youth?"

"I suppose you guys agreed to tell then?" Sasuke winked at them both. "Neji I'm sorry. He looks too good." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips before running out of the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto was still sitting on Neji's lap. Neji only laughed and wiped Naruto's mouth for him. "I guess our secrets out then." "Yeah. Well, that went well."


End file.
